fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of a New Generation
Tales of a New Generation (たれす おうふ あ にゅ じえねらしいおん Taresu Oufu A Nyu Jenerasiion) is an RP storyline created by both Zicoihno and Ash9876. The main characters of this storyline are both Drake Vista and Richard Buchanan. This storyline is not in complete conjunction with the actual manga storyline, but has references to such. Synopsis Both Drake and Richard are students enrolled in the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts, the training academy of the Fiore Royal Military. Drake is the top ace student of the academy, but also a legacy in the military. Richard is his best friend and a prodigy himself. But soon their world turns upside down one fateful night, as they are thrust into action along with a few other close comrades. This is their adventure and their struggle. As they climb up the ladder and gain respect. But also try to live their lives to the fullest. Chapters Part I Introduction *Drake's Tale: My Journey and My Struggle *New Hardships: You Live and You Learn Training Arc *New Challenges: Learn to Work Together or Die Alone Ragna Incident Arc *A New Threat Arises: SENSHI Is Deployed *Connecting the Dots: Midnight Revelations *Melody of Chaos Part II Introduction *The Adventure Begins Anew! SENSHI Reappears *One More Mission, with One New Burden? Fraus Lumen Arc *Unexpected Betrayal? SENSHI's Conflict! *Gathering of Hallowed Light ---- Sidestories *You Only Live Once *A Revelation and Confession. Major Characters Drake Vista Zicoihno's main character and one of the joint protagonist of this story, Drake is a young man on a quest for greatness. Drake hails from the House of Vista, one of the most revered families around. He desires to be something great and live up to his family name. Drake was the top ace student of the Military Academy, and has much competition to deal with. He holds a strange rivalry with fellow cadet Azuki, what will become of it-- who knows. Richard Buchanan Ash9876's ''main character and the other joint protagonist of this story. Richard is a student in the Fiore Military Academy, with currently unknown ambitions. He is depicted as a lazy and will often ditch classes that he thinks are boring. However, he is great friends with Drake Vista, and treats him as a normal human being, instead of someone with large influence and status. 'Azuki Isshi' The unorthdox heroine of the story, Azuki is Drake's fiery self-proclaimed rival. Of all things she detests Drake and by extension Richard. She desires to be Drake in all things they do, but tends to fall short in spite of being the second best student. Azuki is a untouchable beauty, as her horrible temper and upright persona make one ignore her good looks. Supporting characters 'Jin Terumi' One of the members of SENSHI, and a student in Fiore Regal Academy. He is named the Silent Talent because of his silent persona and amazing swordsmanship. Although usually silent, he has shown that he truly wants SENSHI to work together, and is becoming more social as time passes. 'Elbert Newgate''' Another member of SENSHI, and student of Fiore Regal Academy. He is famed for his skill in hand to hand combat. He is cheerful and fun to hang out with. He is seemingly lost in his own world, yet after many a challenge with SENSHI, he has become more approachable and understanding to others. Major Organizations Fiore Royal Military Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts House of Vista Major Antagonist Oliver Ragna Fraus Lumen Trivia *This was originally going to be a sidestory, and it was then changed into a full storyline. *The authors makes use of common Japanese honorifics, such as: "san", "chan", "dono", "sama" etc. *The authors do not not shy away from foul language in this storyline. Category:Storyline Category:Roleplay Category:Ash9876 Category:Zicoihno Category:Tales of a New Generation